In Spite Of It All
by Hailey Ambrose-Moxley
Summary: Allison Roode is trying to decide if she can save her marriage after her husband has an affair with his assistant. She knows she still loves him but can they save it? Does her husband even want to save it? Or is Allison the only one? Can they truly save their marriage in spite of it all? Bobby/OC, Phil/OC, Chris/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story and it a rewrite of a previous one. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Allie, just file for divorce." Julia Brooks told her sister-in-law. "He's the one who cheated on you. You did nothing wrong."

"I just don't know if I want to end my marriage." Alison Roode replied as they were having lunch. "He said it was a mistake. Maybe it was. We haven't had the best few months. Maybe the strain of everything cause it."

"That's a cop out and you know it." Julia sighed. She hated that Alison was blaming herself or questioning herself. Both she and Phil never liked Alison's husband. And when he cheated with his assistant, it just made Phil hate him even more.

Alison sighed. "I just don't know what I want yet. I need time to figure it out."

Julia sighed again. "Alright. But if you need anything, you let me or Phil know." Alison nodded and they continued with their lunch.

Afterward, Alison headed home. She put her stuff down and walked into the master bedroom. She started to pack. Her brother would be over to help her soon. It was then that what happened that day came back into her mind.

 _Alison had gone to Chicago with her mom to see family. Phil had declined to go. Alison had hoped the trip would be just a few days but it lastest longer because her aunt fell and her mom insisted on staying and helping her. It had been so long since she had seen her husband Bobby that she had begun to daydream about the love making they would share on her first night back home. She arranged for her mother to take her daughter, Carlie for the night and it was all set. She would take a bath, put on the new negligee she had bought and Bobby would come home to candles, romantic music and her. One day early. He would be really surprised._

 _But as she got closer to the master bedroom when she arrived home, she realized that she was the one who was in for a surprise. She recognized one of the voices as her husband's. She quietly opened the door and saw her husband in their bed with Alexia Bliss, his assistant. She turned to leave but changed her mind and slammed the door open causing both to look at the door where she stood._

" _What the hell is going on here?" She asked but she already knew._

 _"Alison_ _ _,__ _it's not what it looks like." Bobby said covering up. Alexia did the same but she didn't have the look of remorse that Bobby had._

" _Really? You mean you aren't in our bed fucking this slut or should I say this slut fucking you."_

" _I didn't mean for this happen."_

" _Really? Are you in love with her? Do you want to be with her instead of your family?"_

" _It's not like that, Alison." He said getting up_

" _Both of you get out. I can't be near you and I don't want to see either of you. You want to fuck her so bad, go to a hotel." She said walking out. She headed down to the living room and waited for them to leave._

 _That was seemingly the end of their marriage. He moved out of the home they had bought together and in with Alexia. She looked around the house. Her dream home. She began to cry at the thought of selling it and splitting the money with Bobby. If she were to file for divorce, they would sell it and split the money. Wasn't it enough that she had lost her husband, now she had to give up her home too? And possibly her daughter as well. The one thing they couldn't agree on was current custody of their daughter, Carlie. Alison wasn't trying to shut Bobby out of Carlie's life. But she didn't want Alexia around Carlie._

"Do you have everything, Allie?" Phil asked her when he walked in. He had agreed to help her pack her and Carlie's things. He hoped this meant the end of his sister's marriage. He thought she could do so much better than Bobby. And now he hoped she realized it.

"Yeah. Everything else the movers are coming for. I just wanted the stuff that meant something to me." She said putting some things in a box. "Phil, thank you for coming with me and helping me with this. I didn't want to do it alone."

"You're my sister and I wouldn't be anywhere else." He replied to her. "Plus I was hoping I would see that son of bitch husband of yours."

"Phil, please."

"He deserves the shit beat out of him."

She sighed. "I just want to move. Can we do that please?"

"Alright." He said as they finished up.

She nodded and picked up the box. She walked out of the house and to the SUV and they were soon on their way. Phil drove her to the rental house that she and Carlie were staying at. She just couldn't stay in that house because all she saw was her husband in bed with his assistant. She never thought this was how her marriage would end. She never thought Bobby would cheat on her either. But she guessed things didn't always work out like you hoped.

They arrived at the house and Phil helped her take the stuff inside. Bobby was bringing Carlie home a little while later. He had agreed to not let Alexia be near Carlie for the time being.

"Well, I think that's everything." Phil said as he brought in the last box.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done this without you." She said as she hugged him.

"It's no problem. You can always call me if you need anything." He replied. "And I mean anything." She nodded as the door opened. Phil turned to see Bobby standing there with Carlie. "Don't you knock? This isn't your house."

"I came to bring my daughter home." He replied as he put their one-year-old in the pack n play.

Alison knew her brother and wanted to kill Bobby right there. "Phil, I will call you later and thanks again."

"I'm not leaving you with this asshole."

"I can handle it. Go home to Julia and Faith."

Phil sighed and hugged her. "Alright but you call me." He turned to Bobby. "We will meet again and I will beat your ass for what you have done to my sister." He looked at him once again and walked out.

Alison turned her attention back to her husband. "Did you have a nice time with Carlie?"

"We did." He replied. "We went to the zoo."

"That's great." Alison replied. She looked at him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. I have to meet up with Alexia for dinner."

"Right. Then you should go." She said turning around. She hated when he would talk about Alexia. She hated her so much. "Call me when you want Carlie again."

"Are we ever going to have a custody agreement where my girlfriend can be around my daughter? Do you know how hard it is for me to spend time with Carlie and not with Alexia?"

Alison held her temper. She hated hearing him call Alexia his girlfriend. "I don't want her near my daughter. If you want to see Carlie, you can do it without Alexia."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm not the one who fucked someone else. That was you. You wanted her not your family. And now you have to deal with the consequence of it."

"Fine. Alexia won't be near Carlie. I have to go." He walked into the living room and hugged and kissed his daughter goodbye and headed out. He didn't want to fight with her.

After leaving Alison's, Bobby headed to meet Alexia at the restaurant. He thought about things on the way. He never meant for what happen with Alexia to happen. They had been working late and it had been a while since Alison had been home. Things between him and Alison had been a little stress since Carlie was born. Alison was a devoted mom and Bobby felt a little neglected by her.

But he never wanted his marriage to end and he hated that he cheated and hurt her like he had. He pulled into the restaurant and headed in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got held up at Alison's." He said as he slid into the booth.

"She giving you a hard time again." Alexia asked.

"A little. Just the custody issue"

"She's being a bitch about it. Carlie is your daughter."

"Alexia, I have asked you not to call Alison that. So don't."

"Fine. But she is being one."

 _"_ We just have a lot to discuss and work through." He looked at the menu. "Can just not talk about this?"

"Alright." She said to him. She had to make sure his marriage was over for good. She had worked too hard to lose him. She was determined to get a rich man and nothing was going to stop her from doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison sat in the mediator's office waiting for Bobby and his lawyer a week later. Her lawyer had filed the petition for divorce and the mediation had been scheduled. She had thought about things and she thought maybe it was right to file for divorce. Bobby, obviously, wanted to be with Alexia. So, why would she keep him in the marriage if he didn't want it. She looked up as the door opened and Bobby walked in.

"Mr. Roode, please sit." The mediator said. She got out the file on them. "Alright, let's see what we have. Petition for divorce filed by Alison Roode who is seeking divorce on the grounds of adultery committed by her husband. Both parties will agreed to sell their house and split the profits as well as split their marital assets. The only thing not agreed upon is custody of the minor child, Carlie Roode." She looked at Bobby and then Alison. "Has any head way been made to a custody agreement?"

"No." Chris Irvine, Alison's lawyer, replied.

"So what is the hold up?"

"My client doesn't want Mr. Roode's girlfriend or mistress near her daughter."

"Mrs. Roode, why don't you want this girl around your daughter?" Sarah Orton, the mediator, asked.

"Because she's a whore and I think she will be a bad influence on her. This girl is a tramp. All she cares about is who she can screw to get her next big payoff. I don't want that around my daughter."

"She's not a tramp. I don't see a problem with her being near Carlie."

"I don't want her there. Carlie is my daughter and I have a right to say who she can see."

"Carlie is my daughter too. Alexia is in my life and Carlie is too. They will see each other."

"Oh hell no, they won't. She is not going to be near my child."

"Enough." Sarah said to them. "I've heard enough. I'm ordering marriage counseling for you both. This is a court order. If you don't go, you both will be held in contempt. You are required to have two months of marriage counseling. When the two months is up, we will revisit this. The petition for divorce is on hold until counseling is complete. Based on the counselors recommendation, we will see how to proceed. But I must say I feel there are a lot of emotions in this room and I don't think they're all bad. The court will send you the information on the counseling." She looked at them. "As for custody, I am setting a temporary order until counseling is over. You both will share custody of your daughter. Mrs. Roode will have primary custody with Mr. Roode having visitation from Tuesday at 6pm until Thursday at 6pm. He may see the child any other day as long as Mrs. Roode agrees. As for the girlfriend/mistress, she will not be allowed to be near the child for now. Mr. Roode, I suggest you get your own place to have your daughter."

"Fine." He replied.

Both Alison and Bobby signed the agreement and headed out with their lawyers. A part of Alison wanted the marriage counselor to say she and Bobby could work this out. But a part of her was afraid that he already loved Alexia and that her marriage was over.

Bobby arrived at Alexia's apartment and headed in. She was sitting on the sofa when he walked in. "How was the mediation? Did you get everything worked out with Carlie?"

"No." He replied. "The mediator is ordering counseling for me and Alison. Marriage counseling."

Alexia turned to him shocked. "Does that mean you want to give your marriage another try?"

Bobby looked at her. The truth was he did want too but he was worried that Alison didn't. He didn't want to end things with Alexia because he didn't want to be alone. He wanted his marriage to Alison but now it seemed that maybe she didn't.

"Bobby, do you?"

"I know I have to go to counseling. Court ordered. I can't not go or I will be in jail."

"Then I guess you will have to go." Alexia said hiding her anger. She had hoped that Bobby would give in to Alison and let her have sole custody of Carlie. Truth was Alexia didn't like children and Carlie was no exception. She wanted him, not his daughter.

Alison arrived at her mom's house to get Carlie. "Hey, how was the mediation?"

"Alright. We didn't agree on Carlie and the mediator ordered us to have marriage counseling."

"I think that's a good idea. It could help you and Bobby work this out and get back together."

"A part of me hopes so. But another part is worried he loves Alexia now and he wants this marriage to end."

"I don't believe that. I think Bobby wants this marriage just like you do."

"Then why did he cheat? And why is he living with that whore?"

"That is something you should discuss and in counseling."

"Yeah." She picked up Carlie and got her bag. "I'm going to go. Thanks again mom for watching her."

"Anytime." Greta Newman told her daughter. She hugged her and headed out.

Alison and Carlie arrived home and she put Carlie down for her nap. She saw where she had a message from her sister, Brianne and one from her dad. She thought about when her parents got divorced. Her, her brother and her sister were caught in the middle. And that was the last thing she wanted for Carlie. Divorce was the last thing she wanted. But she was hurt that Bobby cheated on her and was still seeing Alexia. If he truly wanted their marriage, wouldn't he have ended all of that by now?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She opened it to her sister. "Hi, Brianne."

"Hey I wanted to come over and see how you and Carlie were." Brianne Irvine said to her sister.

"We're good." She smiled.

"How are things with you and Bobby?"

"Same. We had our mediation today and she ordered marriage counseling for us."

"Yeah Chris told me." She looked at her sister. "That might be the best thing."

"I don't know." She said as she handed her some coffee. "Brianne, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

"Do you really think Bobby and I can work things out? I mean you and Dolph didn't."

"That's a different situation. Dolph and I tried to make it work but we just couldn't. You still love Bobby right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I know he loves you. Even though he cheated, I know he does. He's sorry about it."

"Then why is he still with her?"

"Because you haven't told him you want him back and you want to work this out." She finished her coffee and stood up. "Allie, if you truly want your marriage, then you have to work for it and fight for it. Don't give up until you're sure there is nothing left to save." She hugged her and walked her to the door.

She knew she was right. If she wanted her marriage, then she had to work for it. But could she trust Bobby after this. And did he love Alexia now? All of these questions ran through her head and she desperately hoped she could get answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby arrived at his office the next day. He still couldn't believe that Alison had filed for divorce. He sat down at his desk just as his partner, AJ Styles walked in.

"How was the mediation?"

"Alright. Alison and I have to do marriage counseling for two months."

"How does Alexa feel about that?"

"She's wondering if I want to work my marriage out."

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I miss Allie and Carlie. But I don't think she wants me back."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No. I just can't seem to." He sighed. "I know I hurt her and I'm probably still hurting her by living with Alexa. I just don't know what to do."

AJ stood up. "It will come to you. You just have to decide if you want your wife, who can be annoying and focuses her attention on the baby, or you can stay with the hot, young blond who gives you her attention."

"Allie gave me the attention she could."

"When she wasn't playing mommy." AJ replied stopping at the door.

"I can't fault her for making our child her priority." Bobby replied.

"Well, then you have to decide if you still want to be married to Alison." AJ said before walking out.

Bobby sighed once AJ left. He knew he was right. He had to decide if his marriage was what he wanted. He pulled up some apartment listing on his computer. He had to get his own place. He couldn't stay with Alexa anymore. He wanted more time with Carlie and that would only happen if he had his own place. He knew he could have stayed at the house but he couldn't be there and not think about that it was where he ruined his marriage.

Alison arrived at her brother's and headed in. They were having a family dinner. She saw where Brianne was there with Chris and Sophia.

"Glad you came." Julia said to her.

"Of course." She replied. She put Carlie down where Sophia and Faith where. "I guess you know I filed for divorce."

"Good." She heard from the door and turned to see Phil there. "Once he's out of your life, the better."

"Phil." Brianne replied. "Don't pressure her."

"I'm just stating the truth, Brianne. Do you want our sister married to a cheater?"

"It's not that simple." She replied. "Did you ever think that Allie isn't ready to end her marriage?"

"Then why file?"

"Guys, I'm right here." Allie said to them. "Phil, I filed because I felt it was the thing to do. I just don't really know if I want to end my marriage."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked her. "You don't want to be married to someone who would cheat on you and is still cheating on you."

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" Allie replied. "I want to enjoy this family dinner."

"Fine." Phil replied.

"Alright." Brianne added.

Phil headed outside to the grill where Chris was. Brianne turned to her sister. "Don't let Phil decide for you. Your marriage is that. Yours. You decide what you want."

"Do you think Bobby still loves me even though he is living with Alexa?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Brianne said sitting down. "He made a mistake and now he's living with her because you haven't told him that you want him back."

"Yeah maybe so." Allie replied. "The mediator told him he had to get his own place if he wanted to get Carlie on visits."

"That's good. When he is out of that girl's place, it will make him see how much he loves you. And Carlie and wants to be with you." She looked at her. "The point is Allie. If you still love him and you can forgive this mistake, then you can save your marriage. Do you still love him? Can you forgive him?"

"I know I still love him. I do. But how do I know this won't happen again? Can I trust him?"

"You have to rebuild trust. If this is something you really want, you have to have faith in love, faith in your marriage, faith in your husband and faith in yourself." Brianne said. "Remember that." Allie nodded and they headed outside.

She hated that her brother hated Bobby so much. They hadn't gotten along since the beginning when Allie introduced Bobby to everyone. And Phil made no secret about. Brianne, on the other hand, had been more welcoming. She knew both her siblings wanted her to be happy but they each thought it was a different way.

After the dinner, she headed home. She sat in the living room after putting Carlie down for the night. She thought about what her sister said. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, Allie." He said when he picked up.

"Hey." She replied. "It's not too late to call is it?"

"No, I was just packing my things and getting ready to move."

"You found an apartment?"

"Yes. Not far from you and Carlie."

"Great." She replied. "I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night. I think we need to talk."

"I am free. Why don't I picked you up at seven?"

"Okay. See you then."

"See you then." He said hanging up.

She then called Brianne who agreed to keep Carlie for her. She also told her what she should wear for the dinner. She was nervous about the dinner. Bobby cheating on her had hurt so much. She still had the picture in her mind of him and Alexa. She only hoped she could forget it and work to get her marriage back. Because she did love him and she hoped he really did want her and still loved her too. But she knew nothing was certain. She just had to talk to him, like Brianne suggested and see where they were. And see if he wanted a divorce.

Alexa stood at the bedroom door and looked at him as he hung up the phone. "Was that Alison?" He nodded.

"We're having dinner tomorrow to discuss some things."

"You going to go crawling back to her?"

"If she tells me she wants to work it out, I'm going to at least try."

"Why? Why would you want to?" She asked coming in and sitting down.

"Because I owe it to my daughter and I do love Allie. I want to work it out with her." He had thought about things and realized he did want to work it out with Allie.

She got up and walked over to where he was. "Are you sure you want to work out?" She said seductively and leaned in to him. "You haven't been thinking about her lately. Not when we've been in bed together."

Bobby sighed. "Enough, Alexa. You're crazy if you think I haven't thought about my wife. I have. I want to work this out with her and be with her and Carlie." He looked at her. "Our affair was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

She pouted and stood up. "You said yourself that she wasn't giving you attention. Do you think that's change?"

"Alexa, leave. I'm not discussing this with you."

"Fine." She said as she headed out. He sighed. He was really regretting his affair with her. And he regretted that he moved in with her and continued it. But Allie calling him made him hope she wanted to try again. He really hoped that the night went good. He finished packing and headed to his apartment. It was one step in hopefully getting Allie back and getting her to withdraw the divorce petition.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Allie stood in her bedroom getting ready. Carlie was staying the night with Brianne and Phil had no idea she was going to dinner with Bobby. She felt it was best to not tell him. She had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. She took a breath and walked to the front door and opened it to her husband standing there looking as handsome as he did on their first date so long ago.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She said grabbing her purse and shutting the door. She took his hand as they walked toward his car.

"I thought we would go to Cappadora's." He said as he opened the passenger door for her. He knew that was her favorite place.

"I love Cappadora's as you know." She smiled. He smiled back and headed around to the other side. They were soon on their way to the restaurant.

They were shown to a table and soon ordered dinner. "I was surprised you called." He said.

"Well, I know we have some things to talk about and I figured this would be a good time." She smiled as the waiter brought the wine and their salads. "I'm just glad you were free and didn't have plans."

"Nothing is more important to me than you and Carlie."

"That's good to know." She smiled. "So, I heard from the lawyer that we start counseling in two days."

"Yeah. Mine told me that too." He replied before taking a bite of his salad. "Allie, I think counseling will be good for us. I know we can save this marriage."

"Is that what you want? What you truly want?" She said looking at him. She hoped for an honest answer from him.

"I do. I want our marriage." He looked at her. "I'm sorry about everything with Alexa. It was a mistake and I regret it so much."

"Then why are you still sleeping with her?" She asked him. "And why did you move in with her instead of getting your own place immediately after we separated."

"I'm not sleeping with her anymore. That stopped a week ago." He said to her. He knew he could have told her it had been weeks but he didn't want to lie to her. "I moved in with her because it seemed like you didn't want this marriage anymore."

She sighed. "You could have move anywhere but you chose to live with her."

"I regret that. I shouldn't have moved in with her but at the time, you seemed pretty sure that you didn't want me or our marriage anymore. I mean, you filed for divorce soon after everything."

"Because I was mad at you not because I stopped loving you." She said as their dinner arrived. Once the waiter had walked away, she continued. "I had just walked in on you in bed with her. In OUR bed. Do you know how much that hurt? To see you with her like that. In our home. The home we made together with our child. I was so mad and hurt. And I thought filing for divorce was the best thing despite how much I still love you."

"Do you still feel like that? That divorce is the best thing?"

"I honestly don't know. I still love you. But you hurt me so badly."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back. To get us back. I love you Allie." He said as he took her hand in his. "I do love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "I think this marriage counseling we have to go to will be good for us. It's what we have to do and I think what we need to do. We have things to work out."

"Alright." He replied as they went back to their meal. The fact that she still loved him gave him hope. And now that he was living alone and had ended things with Alexa, it was the right steps to getting his marriage back.

After dinner, they headed back to her house. He walked her up to the door. "So, is Carlie in there with a babysitter?" Part of him hoped she was so he could see her. Another part hoped she wasn't and maybe he and Allie could have some alone time in the house.

"Actually Brianne and Chris have her." She said as she put the key in the door and unlocked it. "Did you...did you want to come in?" She asked.

"If you want me to."

"God, why does this feel like the awkward end of a first date?"

He laughed and leaned in to her. "Because it is kind of like a first date." He moved in closer and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back. He moved his hand to open the door behind her and pulled away. "Let's take this inside."

They headed in and she put her purse down on the table by the door. She turned to face him. He walked over to her and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and deepened the kiss. She felt him lift her up and sit her on the table by the front door. He pulled back to look at her and she smiled up at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I want to make sure this is something you want. I don't want to do this and then tomorrow you write it off as a weak moment."

She smiled and leaned to kiss him. "That isn't what this is." She pulled him closer to her. "I want this and it isn't a weak moment."

He kissed her again and she barely had time to react when he picked up her and carried her to the bedroom. Once they got there, he quickly unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. As they kissed, she helped him unbutton his shirt and it joined her dress on the floor. He gently laid her back on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her lips and then moved to her neck. He gently kissed his way down her body. He removed her black lace bra and panties and continued kissing his way down.

Alison moaned as he continued to please her. It felt like the first time they were together. This was never the problem in their marriage. Their sex life was always amazing.

Bobby felt like his whole body was on fire. He'd been dying to do this again. To be with her in such an intimate way. And he never thought he'd have the chance. He smiled against her skin as her body writhed beneath his. He damn sure wasn't going to waste it.

He pulled away long enough to finish getting undressed. Once he was, he joined her back on the bed. He kissed her and entered her at the same time. Alison moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her. She held onto his back as the passion between them started to rise. He increased his pace as he felt himself getting closer to the edge and he knew she was too. He kissed her as the passion finally erupted between them and she felt him empty himself inside her as they came together.

He collapsed on top of her as they both laid there catching their breathes. He lifted his head and kissed her passionately before pulling out and moving to lie beside her. Alison moved to rest her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Like she always did after they had made love. She had missed this over the last few months that they were separated. The feeling of making love to him. As she laid there with her husband, she wondered could they really get back to them? Could they work through things? She knew in her heart that she loved him more than anything and she wanted to at least try. But could they?


	5. Chapter 5

Alison woke up the next morning and felt the bed beside her praying that the night before hadn't been a dream. She frowned when she didn't feel him in the bed next to her. She looked around the room and sighed. Maybe it was a dream. She grabbed her robe and started downstairs. As she walked, she smelled something cooking in the kitchen. She walked in and saw him at the stove.

"Something smells good in here." She said to him.

"Well, I figured I would make you breakfast." He turned and smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her. "Take a seat."

She smiled and sat down at the table. "You don't make breakfast." She said to him.

"I can make pancakes and bacon." He said sitting it down in front of her. "So, last night was amazing." He said to her.

"It was amazing." She smiled before taking a bite of the breakfast.

"So, why not move back into our house? Both of us."

"Because I don't think we are ready for that yet. Plus I don't know I can go back there." She looked at him. "Amazing sex can't change what is or was wrong. We have to work through it. And counseling is the best way. And I think, for now, we should continue to live in separate locations."

"You do still want our marriage right?"

"Yes, of course." She replied. "I want nothing more than our marriage but we can't just sweep it all under the rug. It will come back. We have to work through everything and anything in our marriage that was the cause of issues."

"My cheating."

"Not just that." She looked at him. "Yes, you cheating is a big thing of what we have to work through but it's not the only thing. We need to work through the why and what might have been in our marriage that caused the issues. What caused you to cheat on me?"

"Alright. We take things slow." He replied. He leaned in and kissed her. "So, how about we spend today with our daughter?"

"I think that's perfect." She said. She leaned in this time and kissed him. She felt him deepen the kiss. She didn't pull away or try to stop him. He sat her on the table and kissed her neck. He undid the robe and it fell off her shoulders. He kissed her and she moaned a little. She felt him enter her and they were soon making love on the table. It had been like this in the early days of their marriage before the pressures of life had gotten to them. And she hoped they could get back to the way things had been before.

After the incident in the kitchen, they headed to shower and change. He had to go to his apartment to change into something else for their family day. They arrived at his apartment and headed in.

"I like it." Alison said as he showed her around.

"Thanks." He replied. "I have a room for Carlie. And it's child proofed."

"Good." She replied as he headed into his bedroom to change clothes. She was glad he had his own place. It really gave her hope that he really wanted their marriage. Once he was changed, they headed to Brianne's to get Carlie.

Brianne looked out the window as she heard a car drive up. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her sister and her husband coming up the walk way. Despite how their brother felt, Brianne believe that Allie and Bobby could work things out. She waited until the doorbell rang to open the door.

"Good morning." She said to them. "Have a good time last night?" She smiled at her sister.

"We had a nice dinner and talked." Allie replied.

"Really?" Brianne smiled. She turned to her brother-in-law. "Carlie is in the living room with Chris and Sophia." He nodded and headed into the living room. "So, spill."

"We talked and got some things worked out. We are going to counseling and then see where things are. We both want our marriage, so that's a step in the right direction. He's stopped seeing her and he moved out to his own place."

She looked at her. "You so slept with him."

"He is my husband."

Brianne smiled. "I'm happy for you. And don't let Phil change your mind."

"I don't plan on it."

"Are you guys moving back into the house?"

"Not right away." Brianne frowned. "Bri, we worked some things out but we a lot more to work out. And living apart is the right thing for now. Just so we can work on things with the therapist. I love Bobby and I want my marriage more than anything but he cheated and while I'm working to forgive him, I can't just forget it. He broke my trust and now he has to earn that back. Which is why living apart for now, while we work on it, is the right thing."

"No arguments there. But you're taking a chance with him again and I love that."

"Well, I love him. And working all of this out is what I want to do." She smiled.

"This is so great." She smiled.

Alison laughed at her sister. Things were finally looking up after the last five months had been hard and exhausting. She meant what she said. She wanted to work her marriage out and be with Bobby. But she couldn't stop the fear that came into her head that he would cheat again. She shook the thought out of her mind. She had to have faith that it would work like she wanted. She had to have faith in herself, her marriage and finally her husband.

Chris looked at his brother-in-law. "So, you and Alison talked?"

"We did." He replied. "We are going to work on our marriage through counseling. I moved into my own place and I ended it with Alexa."

"Good." Chris replied. "Its good that the mediator put the divorce on hold."

"It is." He replied. "Sorry you had to do all that paperwork."

"I don't mind." Chris replied. "Alison wanted to file and I did that for her. I had hope she would rethink it and withdraw the petition. So, I think the mediator was right."

"Me too." Bobby replied. "I'm determined to save this marriage and get my family back. I was stupid and I made that mistake. But never again. I will not lose Allie and Carlie."

"Good." Chris replied. "Because if you cheat on her again, I won't be nice in court. I will make sure she gets almost everything."

"I don't plan on cheating on her. I won't lose her again."

"Good." Chris laughed. "You know Phil hates you and he won't be happy about this."

"Oh I know." Bobby replied. "I just hope he wants Allie to be happy. And he sees that's with me."

"I don't know he will. But anything is possible." Chris knew Phil wouldn't forgive or forget what Bobby had done. He hated him before the affair came out and he knew he hated him more since it had. And he doubted anyone could stop Phil from doing whatever he wanted to do. Chris just hoped that Phil wouldn't hurt Bobby. That would hurt Allie so much.

After Allie and Bobby left with Carlie, Brianne decided to call Phil. She waited for him to pick up.

"What's up sis?" He said when answered the phone.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"About what?"

"Allie."

He sighed. "She forgave him didn't she? She's going back to that cheating asshole."

"She is working on forgiving him. And they are working on their marriage with a counselor. But they are still living apart."

"So, there is a chance she will still divorce him."

"I guess so but I don't believe she will." Brianne sighed. "Phil, she loves him and they share a child. She wants him and their marriage. You need to stay out of it."

"I can't, Bri." He replied. "I can't stand by and let one of my sisters destroy her life. She made the mistake once by marrying him after I begged her not too. I can't let her withdraw the divorce papers."

"Phil, you have to go let her live her life."

"And she can. I just don't want her to get hurt more when he cheats again. She needs to leave him and put him and their marriage to rest."

"She's not going to do that. She loves him. Let her be happy."

"I can't. Not with him. Never." He said before hanging up. He couldn't believe that Allie was going to forgive Bobby and go back with him. He had to stop it. He had to stop her from making this mistake. He couldn't let her go back with Bobby. He just couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

After the zoo and a picnic lunch, Bobby drove to Alison's house. He helped her get Carlie's things out of the car and they headed into the house. She put Carlie down for her nap and headed to the kitchen.

"So, this was a good day." Bobby said walking in after her.

"It was." She smiled as she made some coffee. "We have our first counseling session on Monday."

"Yes we do." He said as he sat down at the island in the kitchen. "Allie, everything with Alexa is done. And I hope one day, you and Carlie will move back with me."

She smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "I know we will." She said just as his phone rang. He saw it was Alexa and he sighed. He hit ignore and let it go to voicemail. "Not important?"

"No." He smiled. "So, I will call the realtor and take the house off the market."

"I think we should." She looked at him. "You could move back into the house.

"No, I should stay at my apartment. But you and Carlie could."

She looked at him. "I guess we could. But I think we should wait until after counseling is over and all move back together."

"Alright." He looked at her. "Well, I should be going."

She walked over to him and kissed him. "You can stay the night if you want."

He smiled. "That's so tempting but I want to earn your trust back and I don't want to rush this. I know last night we spent together and it was wonderful. I have missed being with you. But I know I made the mistake and I want to prove to you that you can trust me."

"Alright. How about brunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He kissed her and headed out. He headed out to his car and toward the house. He wanted to take the for sale sign down and let the agent know to unlist the house. He walked in and saw everything in the house the same as when he left. He walked upstairs and saw the bed in the master bedroom. He decided to replace it. It would forever be the place he screwed up his marriage. And with Allie and Carlie moving back soon he hoped, he wanted a new bed.

After leaving the house, he drove to his apartment. He sighed when he saw Alexa out front. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "Did I not make it clear that we were done?"

"No, you made that crystal clear." She replied. "I wanted to talk to you about my job."

"You should find a new one." He replied. "I can transfer you to someone else or you can leave the company. It's your choice."

"I guess send me to someone else."

"Alright. I will arrange it." He looked at her. "Is there something else?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes." She replied. "I don't know for sure but I think so."

He sighed. This was the last thing he needed and the last thing his marriage needed. "When you find out for sure, let me know. And we will figure things out."

"Alright." She replied. "If I am, I expect you to step up. And since you want to stay with your harpy wife, then I expect child support and you to be there for our child."

"If you are pregnant, and it's mine, I will do the right thing and be there for the child."

"Alright. I will let you know." She said walking off.

He headed in and sat down. This really was the last thing he needed. If Alexa was pregnant, that would definitely change if Allie wanted to work things out. He couldn't help but think about the timing. He ended things with Alexa and she turns up pregnant. He didn't want to think she was lying but you never could tell. And he knew he would have to tell Allie. And he was dreading that. This could possibly end his marriage for good.

Phil pulled up to Allie's the next morning. He had to talk to her about her marriage and talk her out of going back to Bobby. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"It's early." She said when opened it. "Phil, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from making a mistake." He said walking in.

"Mistake? What mistake?"

"Going back to Bobby and forgiving him."

"God, really?" She said to him. "Phil, why can't you see that I love my husband."

"He's not good enough for you. He never has been." Phil replied. "How can you forgive him cheating on you? You always said you could never forgive that."

"I know I said that." She replied. "But that was before I was in this situation. I love Bobby and I think he's sorry that he cheated and it was a mistake. I believe he and I can work this out."

"I'm sorry but you can't. Alison, listen to me. I don't believe he has stopped seeing that girl or if he has, he's seeing someone else."

She sighed. "Phil, I know you are just looking out for me. And I am so grateful that I have you and Brianne to do that. But this is my life and my marriage. I made vows to him. To love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death do we part. I made those vows to him. And this is or was just a rough patch in our marriage."

"How can you be so naive and blind? You're smarter than this, Al. You don't have to stay in this marriage. Divorce happens all the time. You had filed for divorce and I thought this was done. That he was gone. Back to Canada where he belongs."

"Do you think if he and I got divorced, he would be gone?" She shook her head. "He's the father of my child. That is a bond he and I share and will forever no matter what happens in our marriage. He will always be in my life."

"That doesn't mean you have to be married to him. Please, Alison, don't make this mistake and go back to him. Divorce him and move on."

"Phil, you're my brother and I love you. But this is my life and marriage. And I want to try to work this out with him. To work through this rough patch and come out on the other side stronger."

Phil sighed. "You're making a big mistake. And I'm going to prove it to you." He said walking out.

Alison sighed once he had left. She hoped he would realize that she wanted her marriage and she wasn't giving up on it. She had just put Carlie on the blanket for play time when the doorbell rang again. "Now what." She said as she walked over. She was surprised to see her husband there. "Bobby, I wasn't expecting you until later. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." He said walking in. "I wanted to tell you something before we went to therapy tomorrow."

"Alright. What's going on?"

He sighed. "Alexa was waiting for me at my apartment when I got home. She wanted to asked about her job."

She looked at him. "Did something happen between you?"

"No, of course not." He replied. "I really don't know how to say this. But Alexa says she might be pregnant with my baby."

"She might be pregnant?" Alison asked. "She doesn't know for sure."

"No, she doesn't."

Alison stood there. She was shock that Alexa might be pregnant with her husband's baby. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I would be there for the baby but that was it. I'm married and nothing is more important than that." He looked at her. "How do you feel about this?"

"How do I feel about this?" She replied. "I hate it. I hate that you slept with her to begin with and slept with her for four months. I hate that you weren't careful, at least once. I hate her. That's how I feel. I'm angry."

"Allie, I promise I don't want anything from her."

She sighed. "I just can't believe this. We were putting our marriage back together and now, this will derail of the progress we made. I have so much going on in my mind."

"Like?"

"Like every time you go over and see that whore and spend time with your child. I will wonder if you're sleeping with her again. And while you're bonding over that child, how do I know you won't fall in love with her and want to be with her and that child instead of me and Carlie."

"I understand the fear you have. I do." He replied. "But I promise you, you are the only woman I want. I don't care about Alexa. She was a mistake. A big mistake. And I hope and pray I'm not the father of that baby if she is pregnant. But if she is, I will be there for my child but not her. But I can't walk away from my child."

"And I would never ask you to. I just worry what she will do."

"She won't do anything." He said as he hugged her. "This mistake is all me. I fell for her seduction and I ended up hurting the most important person in my life. You. But that's so over. You are all I want." He said before kissing her. "You and Carlie."

She nodded. "Alright. Then we will deal with this." He nodded."Brunch is almost ready, if you still want to stay."

"Great." He said as he followed her into the kitchen. They sat down and ate the food she had prepared.

He left later that afternoon. They both agreed that he should go back to his place and not stay the night with her as much as she wanted him too. She just had too much on her mind. Alison called Brianne and asked her to come. She needed her advice on things. She wasn't expecting this development with her and Bobby. Could she deal with this? Could their marriage survive this new complication?


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Brianne asked when she got to the house.

"She's pregnant." Alison replied.

"Who?" Brianne asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Alexa, my husband ex-mistress."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well,she thinks she is. She told him she thought she was but she wasn't sure." Alison said sitting down.

"Maybe she isn't."

"Maybe." She replied with a sigh. "I just can't believe this. He and I were working on things and we both wanted to save our marriage. But this, this changes things."

Brianne looked at her. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you can deal with this. What did Bobby say when he told you?"

"He said if he was the father of her child, he would be there for the baby but not her. He wants me and Carlie."

"Well, that's your answer."

"Is it?" She sighed. "What if he is the father and he goes to her place and spends time with her and that baby and decides he wants to be with her and that baby and not me and Carlie. That she and that baby are the family he wants because he has fallen in love with her."

"I don't believe he will. He loves you. And he wants you and Carlie." Brianne looked at her. "What else?"

Alison sighed. "Having the affair is one thing but having a baby with her. That's something else. I want to make this work with him. But how can I when for the rest of my life, I will see this child that my husband fathered with his mistress. That child will always be a reminder that he cheated on me. How can I deal with that?"

"If you love him, you'll remember that the baby is a part of him and you'll love it despite who his mama is."

Alison sighed. "As much as I love him, I don't know I can."

"Allie, don't let this ruin the progress you have made on your marriage. You love him. And despite the fact that you think you can't, I know you can love that baby despite the fact that Alexa is the mother. And you can because you are a loving and caring person."

"Yeah." Allie sighed.

"Allie, I know you and Bobby can handle this. And you don't know if she is pregnant yet."

"Yeah, I mean she said she wasn't sure." Allie replied. "Its the timing too, you know. He breaks it off with her and moves out and into his own place. And now she thinks she's pregnant."

"It is weird." Brianne agreed. "Allie, just take this one day at a time. And don't forget that you love him and you want to make it work with him."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Good." Brianne said getting up. She hugged her sister. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Allie nodded. "Brianne, don't tell Phil this. Not until I know if she is or not."

"Don't worry. He won't hear it from me." Allie nodded and showed her sister out.

Alison laid in bed that night thinking about things. The previous night with Bobby was wonderful. It was like things were back to normal with them. And they had been making some progress in their marriage by agreeing to work on things. Now, Alexa was saying she was pregnant with his baby. Could she be with him and deal with Alexa in their life? She couldn't stop the thoughts of Bobby and Alexa continuing their affair if she was indeed pregnant.

She tossed and turned in bed trying to settle her mind. She finally gave up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once she was there, she made a snack and tried to settle her mind again. Finally, she picked up the phone and called Bobby and asked him to come over. He told her he was on his way. She didn't know why, she just needed her husband. She knew they had agreed to take things slow in therapy and rebuild things. But she needed him and she wanted him. She knew she needed him to reassure her that he wanted her.

He pulled into the driveway 15 minutes later and she threw the door open and let him in. He hugged her and she pulled back to look at him. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him passionately and he picked her up and carried her up stairs. They were soon making love. Afterwards, as they laid there, she wondered if she should bring up her fears or save them for therapy.

"Something on your mind? I mean, not that I'm not glad you called me but I was shocked."

She sighed and moved to look at him. "I couldn't sleep. I tried everything but my mind wouldn't settle down. And I missed you."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you too. So, what's on your mind that won't settle down or do I even need to ask?"

"I think you know."

He sighed. "Alexa and the possible baby?" She nodded. "Alison, I love you and I want our marriage and you and Carlie. I don't want anything with Alexa. But if she is carrying my baby, I can't turn my back on her or the child."

"I would never ask you to abandon your child." She sighed. "My fear is that you might continue the affair with her. That's my fear."

"Alison, that with Alexa is over. If she is having my baby, I only want to be parents with her. Nothing more." He kissed her. "You are my wife and I love you and Carlie. You are my family."

She smiled and kissed him again. She laid her head on his chest and she was soon asleep. He held her tight in his arms as she slept. He meant what he said to her but he couldn't deny that the situation was complicated. He could only wait and see if Alexa was indeed pregnant with his child.

He looked over later and saw Alison was sleeping. He wasn't really looking forward to therapy tomorrow. He didn't want the progress that he and Alison had made to be undone. He knew he made the mistake and he was to blame for what happen with their marriage. But he was working hard to make it up to Alison and to Carlie. He loved his wife and daughter so much. How could he hurt them like he had and for someone like Alexa. He then thought about the possibly that she was pregnant with his baby. That was the last thing in world he wanted. He wanted Alexa out of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon, Alison and Bobby met up at the therapist's office. It was their first visit. "Well, Alison, Bobby." Leah Copeland said when she showed them in. "I have read your file and know these visits are court ordered." She said opening the file. "Alison, you filed for divorce, correct?"

"Yes, I did." Alison replied.

"And the court mediator ordered this therapy."

"Yes, she did." Alison replied. "But I think it's the right move for us."

"Alright. Do you both want the divorce?" Leah asked them. "Alison."

"I don't want the divorce."

"Bobby?" Leah asked.

"I don't want the divorce."

"Alright. Then we have a good starting point on that." Leah said making some notes. "Alright. Adultery was why the divorce papers were filed, correct?" Alison nodded. "Alright. Let's start there. You have changed your mind about the divorce but you can't change that the affair happened. So, how do you feel about the affair?"

Alison sighed. "I can't say I'm not still hurt by the affair. That I hate that he had the affair. It's not something I can just get over."

"That's true." Leah replied. "Bobby, how do you feel about the affair and Alison's feelings on it."

"I hate that I had the affair. That I made the mistake and hurt the most important person in my life. I know she can't forgive it easily or quickly. And I don't expect her too. I just hope that one day she can forgive me for it."

"Alright. That's good." Leah said making some notes. "Alison, why did you file the divorce papers?"

"I was hurt and mad at him. I kept seeing him and her together in the bed he and I shared. And I wasn't sure I could get over it or forgive him. And I thought filing for divorce was the best decision."

"Alright. Those feelings are completely normal giving the situation." She turned to Bobby. "How did you feel when you got the divorce papers?"

"I was hurt that she would file but I understand that she thought she couldn't and wouldn't forgive me for what I did. I know I'm the reason she filed and the reason our marriage isn't the same. And I hate that. When I got them, I wasn't going to fight her on the divorce. I didn't want it but I wasn't going to fight her on it. I had hurt her enough. I wanted it to be amcible. I just didn't want to be cut out of my daughter's life."

"Alison, what are your thoughts?"

"When I filed, I honestly didn't know what I wanted. I wasn't sure I wanted the divorce. Because I still loved him and I do love him." She looked at him. "I would have never cut you out of Carlie's life. Never."

"I know." He replied.

"Alright." Leah replied. "Now, are you living together currently?"

"No,we aren't." Bobby replied. "I have my own apartment and she is in a rental house with Carlie."

"Alright. Good." She replied. "I always recommend that my patients live separately for at least a month."

"We have been living apart for four months."

"Alright. That's good." She replied. "But have you had any intimate contact?"

"We have." Alison replied.

"Alright. That has to stop for the next month." Leah replied. "You have a child, so of course you will see each other and interact because of her. But you can't have any intimate contact. It's important to therapy."

"Okay." Alison agreed.

"Alright." Bobby added even though he hated to be away from Alison.

"Good. Then this is where we will leave off today and pick it up on Wednesday." She made some notes as they left. She could tell that they had worked some things out between them but there was more to work through.

Alison looked at her husband as they drove back to her house. "I think it went well."

"I think so too besides the no contact rule."

"No intimate contact." She added. "Which just means you can't stay over anymore."

"Do you think this will help? The no contact rule."

"I do. Not that I want to not be with you. But we have to work through things and sex often hinders it. Because sex won't fix what might be still wrong in our marriage."

"Okay." He replied. "Just know Allie,when this is over, I want us to be together. To be the couple we were before this happened."

She took his hand. "I know we will. We just need to follow this and do what she wants. I believe we will end up where we are." He nodded.

After he dropped Alison off, he headed to his apartment. He sighed when he saw Alexa there waiting. He got out of the car and walked up to her. "What do you want?"

"I just thought you would want to know what the doctor said."

"Alright. What did he say? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Is it mine? Or do you not even know?"

"Do you think I was sleeping with someone else?"

"I don't know. Because I don't really know you that well. We never talked about anything. When you were my assistant, we talked about work. When the affair started, we didn't talk at all. So, what do I know about you?"

"Well, I'm pretty certain it's yours." She looked at him. "We can have a DNA test."

"I think we should." He replied. "I want to be certain it's mine before I rearrange my life to fit the baby into it. I have to talk to Alison."

"Are you serious?" She replied. "She didn't want me around Carlie. Why would I want her around my child?"

"The situation is different." He replied. "Alison is my wife and she will be around the baby because she is my wife. You weren't my wife or anything. You were a mistress or girlfriend. Not a permanent part of my life." He looked at her. "I can take you court when the baby is born, if I am the father. So, are you going to keep this up about Allie?"

She sighed. "No. I will let you know when the test is."

"Great." He said to her. "Good bye." She walked away and back to her. He sighed once she did. He headed in and picked up the phone and called Alison. He wanted her to know first.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alison asked when she picked up.

"Alexa just told me she is pregnant and she's certain it's mine but we are having a DNA test."

"Alright." She sighed. "Then we will deal with this a little at a time."

"I'm sorry about all of this, Allie. I really am."

"I know. Its just what it is." She replied.

"Allie, I don't want this to change the progress we made or the fact that we want to be stay married."

"It won't. But we have to be realistic about things. But we will work through this."

"Alright. I just wanted to let you know the latest."

"I'm glad you are telling me everything. I don't want any secrets between us."

"There aren't any."

"Alright. Then I will see you tomorrow when you pick up Carlie."

"See you then." He replied. "I love you Allie. Please tell me you know that."

"I know that and I love you. See you tomorrow." She said before hanging up. She sighed once she did. She had hoped Alexa was lying or that the baby wasn't Bobby's. And there was a chance it wasn't. She knew she could only wait and see what the DNA test showed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening after Bobby had picked up Carlie, Alison headed to see her sister. She knew Phil would say this was a sign that she and Bobby should divorce. She needed Brianne to tell her that everything would be fine.

"What's going on?" Brianne asked as she handed her sister a cup of coffee.

"Alexa is pregnant and she is certain it's my husband's. Our therapist has ordered us to have no intimate contact for a month."

"Well that's probably a good thing." Brianne replied. "You know sex confuses the issue."

"I know." Alison replied. "It's more that Alexa is pregnant with his kid. I mean he and I are trying to get our marriage back on track and be a couple and family again. Now this."

"It's not easy and if she is carrying his baby, it won't be easy. But you can deal with this. You and Bobby together."

"I hope so. I don't want to end my marriage. I want to be with him."

"And thats the most important part of things. You want to be married to him so, you can deal with all of this. And he wants to be married to you too right?"

"Yes. He does."

"Then you can handle this." She looked at her sister. "You and Bobby can deal with this and it work."

"Thanks." She replied. "You know Phil will say this is fate's way of telling me that I should let the divorce go through."

"Yeah he will but he wants you and Bobby to be done."

"I know." She replied.

"Al, just take this one day at a time." Alison nodded. She knew she was right. She just hoped she could be okay with her husband having a child with someone else.

Phil arrived at the apartment he knew was Bobby's. He wanted to talk to him and he hoped he could convince Bobby to tell Allie he wanted the divorce. He had hated Bobby the moment Allie had introduced them. Allie brought him to a family dinner and his dislike for Bobby started immediately. Something about him just rubbed Phil the wrong way. And when he talked about what his job was and about his family and things, Phil immediately saw him as selfish and conceited. A rich guy who only wanted what he wanted and didn't care about anyone else. He got out of the car and headed to the apartment. He knocked and waited for Bobby to answer.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" Bobby said when he opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about Allie." Phil said walking in. He saw Carlie in the high chair at the table. "I didn't know you had Carlie."

"It's my days with her. I have Tuesdays at 6pm until Thursdays at 6pm." Bobby replied.

"Well, I still need to talk to you about Allie."

"Fine." Bobby said as he headed over to Carlie and put her on the blanket with her toys. "What?"

"I want you to tell Allie that you want the divorce. Let her go."

Bobby looked at him. "Are you seriously asking me this? Or telling me this? You want me to tell the person I loved more than anything that I want a divorce?"

"Yes." Phil replied. "Haven't you hurt her enough? Let her go and find someone who won't hurt her."

"I know I hurt Allie. And I hate that I did. But she and I working through it." Bobby looked at him. "Phil, I realize you don't like me. But I love Allie and I'm not going to give up on my marriage."

"How can you say you love her when you cheated on her?"

Bobby sighed. "That was a mistake. The biggest mistake I made. I regret that I cheated on Allie and I hate that I did it. But it didn't change how much I love her."

Phil sighed. "Why did I think you would do the right thing? You have always been a selfish person. You only want what you want and to hell with everyone else. It's always about what you want. You wanted Allie not to work anymore and she quit her job. You wanted a baby and Allie gave in and got pregnant. Do you even know what it means to put your wife first?"

Bobby looked at Phil. "You don't know anything about mine and Allie's marriage. Those decisions, we made together. I never made her do anything she didn't want to do. She and I together decided that she should not work anymore. She had been so stressed from her job. She needed a break. And we both decided that we wanted a baby. We talked about and agreed together."

"That's not what I know." Phil replied. "I overheard my sisters talking about everything. I heard Allie tell Brianne that you didn't want her to work anymore. That you were the one who said you wanted a baby."

"You overheard?" Bobby replied. "Did you ever think that you only got half the conversation? I didn't make Allie do anything."

"Right." Phil said standing up. "I hoped you would do the right thing and let Allie go. But I see you are as selfish as always." Phil didn't say anymore before walking out.

Bobby sighed when he left and turned his attention back to Carlie. He knew his wife well enough to know she would never say anything that wasn't true especially to Brianne. And he knew it was their decision together for her to leave her job and then have a baby. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Allie's number. He wanted to let her know that Phil had come by to see him. He knew he was breaking the no contact rule but she needed to know.

"Hey, is everything okay with Carlie?" Allie asked when she picked up.

"Yeah, she's fine." He replied. "Your brother came to see me just now."

"Oh god,what did he want?" She asked him.

"He wanted me to tell you that I want the divorce. He wanted me to leave you." He replied. "He went on this whole thing about how I'm selfish and it's always about what I want. I made you quit your job and I made you get pregnant."

Allie sighed. "What is he thinking? Does he not know me well enough to know no one can tell me what to do? I quit my job because it was stressful and it was nice to take a break from it. And I wanted a baby just as much as you did. We decided all of that together."

"I know but apparently Phil thinks he heard you and Brianne talking about it. And you told her I made you do those things."

"I will talk to him. I never said anything like that."

"I know. I just wanted you to know." He replied. "Allie, I'm not going to divorce you no matter what."

"I know and I don't want the divorce either. I will talk to him." She said again. "Now go have fun with Carlie and forget Phil and I will see you on Thursday."

"See you then." He said before hanging up.

Allie sighed once he had. She called Phil and told him to come over. It was time her brother realized that she loved her husband.


	10. Chapter 10

"You did what?" Brianne asked Phil when he showed up at her house. And told her he went to see Bobby.

"I told Bobby to tell Allie he wanted the divorce."

"Why would you do that?" Brianne sighed. "She loves him."

"And he should love her enough to let her go. Bobby is selfish, Brianne. You know that."

"Maybe he is. But Allie loves him. And she has no problem with him being selfish."

"Doesn't it bother you that he was the one who told her she should quit work and he was the one who decided they would have a baby?"

"What?" Brianne asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Allie talking. She said that Bobby was the one who said she should quit work and he was the one who decided they should have a baby."

"No, she didn't. She didn't say that." Brianne replied. "You misheard the conversation." She sighed. "Are you forgetting how hard it was for her to get pregnant with Carlie? That wasn't a snap decision or a decision he made alone. They both wanted a baby. And they decided together to have a baby. They decided to do the fertility treatments to have Carlie. They spent thousands of dollars to have her. Allie went through all those tests and procedures to make sure she could carry Carlie. She injected herself with fertility drugs every day for months for them to have Carlie. She didn't do that because Bobby told her to. She did that because she wanted a baby just like he did. And before the affair, they were talking about having another one." She sighed. "Phil, you should know that you have two strong willed sisters. We don't do anything we don't want to do."

"I know how strong willed you are. But Allie is different. She was strong willed before she met him. Once she met him and they started dating and then got married, she wasn't the Allie we knew. She did whatever he wanted."

Brianne looked at him. "How delusional are you?" She sighed. "Allie hasn't changed and if she has, she did so because she wanted to. She loves Bobby and I don't think anything will change that. Let her be happy."

"No. I refuse to let her be played for a fool." He said walking out.

Brianne sighed. Their brother was stubborn and when he wanted something, you just had to let it play out. She knew Allie, better than Phil, and she knew Allie loved Bobby and she wasn't going to give up her marriage until there was nothing to fight for. And based on what Alllie had told her, their marriage wasn't over and they would be getting back together.

Allie and Bobby sat in the counselor's office on Wednesday. Carlie was staying with Alllie's mom and then Bobby was going to pick her up. "Alright. Last time we talked about how you both want to save your marriage. So, what else are the issues in it?"

"His mistress or ex mistress is pregnant." Allie replied.

Leah looked at them both. "Well, that's definitely an issue." She looked at Bobby. "How do you feel about that, Bobby?"

"I hate that she's pregnant and it's probably my kid. We won't know until the DNA test results, which should come in today." He replied. "I wanted to make a clean break from Alexa and the affair. I wanted to put it behind me and focus on Allie and Carlie. Now, if that baby is mine, I can't do that. I have to see Alexa and see my child."

"Allie, what do you think about that?"

"I hate it. I truly hate it." Allie replied. "I hate that he cheated with her, I hate that he slept with her numerous times and wasn't careful at least once. I hate that if he is the father, she will forever be in our lives. How can I deal with that?"

"Alright. Allie, what are your fears about that? Let's see if we can't work through them."

Allie sighed. "That when he goes to see his kid, he will fall in love with her. And then want to be with her and that kid instead of me and Carlie. That he will start the affair again because he will spending time with her." She sighed again. "Plus how can I look at that child and not see a constant reminder that he cheated on me. My sister said because I love him, I can love that child because it's a part of him. But I don't know I can." She looked at him. "I don't want to lose you or end our marriage. But I honestly don't know if I can see that child and love that child, without always thinking he or she is here because you cheated on me."

Leah looked at them. "Bobby, how do you feel about what Allie just said? Be honest that's what therapy is."

He sighed. "I don't know how I feel about it. I love Allie and Carlie. I don't want to lose my family or end my marriage. But if that child is mine, I can't turn my back on it. I have to spend time with him or her. I don't want my child to grow up not knowing me." He looked at Allie. "And I hope we can deal with it. But I can't turn my back on my child."

"I know." Allie replied. "And I would never ask you to do that." She sighed. "Once we know if you are the father or not, then we can see where it goes from here. I just can't say I can be apart of a child's life that is not mine. That is here because of an affair." She sighed again. "I'm sorry if that's not something you want to hear but I have to be honest about how I feel."

Leah looked at them. "Alright. We made some progress and that's good. Once we know if Bobby is the father , then we can see how we can work through this. Monday, same time."

Allie and Bobby both nodded and walked out of the office. Bobby walked Allie to her car. "You were very honest in therapy."

"I had to. You deserved to know my feelings." She looked at him. "Bobby, if you are the father and I feel I can't deal with it, then we can let the divorce go through. You can see Carlie as much as you want. And you will get to see your child with her."

"Do you want the divorce, Allie? If you do, then just tell me." He said as they stood by her car. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't want the divorce. I don't. But I also know it's not fair for me to make you feel horrible for spending time with your child. I won't do that." She sighed. "I won't make you feel guilty because you want to spend time with your child."

He looked at her. "Lets wait and see what the test show. Then we can work this out." She nodded as he kissed her. And then they both left.

Bobby headed to get Carlie and then head home. He pulled into Allie's mom's driveway and walked up to the door. "Hey, Greta." He said when she opened the door.

"Bobby, Carlie is all ready."

"Great." He said walking in.

"Therapy go okay?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I think Allie should tell you."

"Alright." She replied. She looked at her son-in-law. "Bobby, about your mistress being pregnant, despite Allie's reservations, I know she can love that child. Allie has a big heart and don't give up on her and your marriage unless you feel you can't stay in it."

"I love Allie." He replied. "And I want to be married to her. But I don't know if this is too big to overcome."

"It's not." She replied as he picked up Carlie. "If you both want this marriage, then you both can save it."

He nodded and walked out. He put Carlie in the car seat and headed home. He had just pulled out of Greta's driveway when his phone went off and he saw it was the doctor. "Hello?"

"Mr. Roode, I wanted to let you know the results. I have already given them to Ms. Bliss."

"Alright, what are they?"

"You aren't the father. Your DNA doesn't match."

"Thank you doctor." Bobby said before hanging up. He was so relieved that the baby wasn't his. But now he was wondering just who Alexa was seeing at the same time as him.

He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment and saw Alexa waiting. He sighed as he got out and got Carlie out. "What do you want? The doctor just told me I'm not the father."

"I wanted to tell you myself." She replied.

"Why? Did you want to lie to me?" He asked. "Tell me I was the father and expect me to believe you?"

"No. I wanted to tell you the truth."

He sighed. "Alexa, we're done."

"Don't you want to know who the father is?" She hoped he would be jealous that she had been sleeping with someone else while they were together. She wanted him to want her again.

"No."

"It's AJ."

Bobby looked at her. "AJ, my business partner?"

"Yes."

"Well, then there you have it. You should go and I need to fed my daughter dinner."

"Don't you care?" She asked him. "Don't you feel anything about the fact that I was sleeping with AJ while I was having the affair with you?"

He looked at her. "I don't feel anything. I don't feel hurt or mad. I don't feel anything for you. I don't think I ever did. I was lonely and I fell for your seduction. I was stupid." He looked at her. "I never felt anything for you. And now that the baby isn't mine, it makes it easier to walk away from you and never look back." He walked away from her and into the apartment. Finally glad to be done with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Allie arrived at her house and headed in. She was glad that she told her feelings in therapy. She didn't want any secrets between her and Bobby. She wanted honesty, no matter how hard it might have been to hear. She headed to order some take out and then relax. She missed her baby but it was also nice to have a moment to herself. She had just ordered dinner when her phone went off. She saw it was Bobby calling her.

"Hey, is everything okay with Carlie?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied. "I just wanted to let you know I got the test results."

"Are you the father?"

"No. I'm not. Apparently AJ is."

"Your business partner?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Wow, that's shocking."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprise. I mean she had an affair with me, why not one with him too?"

"Yeah I guess." She replied. "So, it seems we don't have this issue anymore between us?"

"No, we don't." He replied. "Well, I better go. Carlie's bed time."

"Alright. Give my baby a kiss from me."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said before hanging up. She was so relieved that the baby wasn't his. Now they could work through the other issues in their marriage and get back to their life together.

The next evening at 6, Bobby pulled up to Allie's to drop Carlie off. "There's my baby." Allie said when she saw them. She took Carlie from him. "Did you have fun with daddy?" Carlie nodded as they all walked inside. She put Carlie in the pack n play and turned to him. "I'm glad you guys had a great time."

"We did." He replied. "I should go."

"You can stay for dinner."

"I shouldn't. The no contact rule?"

"Right." She laughed. "I totally forgot about that."

"It's okay. It's just for a little while longer." She nodded. He walked over and kissed Carlie on the head before heading to the door. "See you in therapy?"

She laughed. "Yeah." He nodded and leaned in and kissed her before heading out.

Phil watched from his car and hated the sight. He had heard from his mom that there was a chance that Bobby's girlfriend was pregnant with his kid. Phil smiled at the thought. It just might be the thing to finish off Bobby and Allie's marriage. He waited for Bobby to leave before he headed to the door. He knocked and waited for his sister to answer. She had wanted him to come over the day he went to see Bobby but he told her he had things to do and it would have to wait. Now he wanted to talk to her.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" Allie asked him.

"I wanted to check on my sister." He said walking in. "Mom told me about Alexa being pregnant with Bobby's kid. That's got to be hard on you."

"It was hard." She replied.

"Exactly. It was fate telling you to end your mariage to him." Phil looked at her. "You don't want to be with a man who has a baby with another woman. The woman he was screwing around on you with."

"Phil, Alexa is pregnant but the baby isn't Bobby's. She had a DNA test ran and it didn't match him." She looked at him. "So, if you came here thinking this could be something to finally end my marriage, you're very wrong."

"How do you know that's the truth? He could be lying to you about that."

"He's not. The doctor called him and told him that he wasn't the father. I believe him."

"Allie, why can't you see him for what he is? A lying, selfish, conceited man. He lied to you for months about the affair and then you had to walked in on him in YOUR BED with his mistress. He has always been selfish. He made you quit your job and then talked you into having a baby. And then there is the conceited part of him, he has always thought he was better than everyone."

Allie sighed. "Okay, one, he apologized for the affair and he deeply regrets it. Second, he didn't make me do anything. I wanted to quit my job and take some time off. I was so stressed being an auditor. I needed some time. And he and I both decided to have a baby. We wanted to be parents. And third, I think everyone can be selfish. I've never had a problem with how my husband is. Being selfish and conceited is just how Bobby comes off to people." She looked at her brother. "Phil, I love you. You're my brother but Bobby is my husband and I'm not going to divorce him or leave him. I love him. Please accept that."

"What happen to my strong-willed sister?"

"I'm still her. Phil, I know what I want in life. I want my husband and my daughter and hopefully more children. I'm happy being a wife and mother. That's what I want. Please accept that." She looked at him. "Phil, don't make me choose between you and my husband. You won't like the one I choose."

He looked at her. "I'll go but I'm still not okay with this." He sighed. "Allie, I just want to protect you. That's my job as your brother. And I truly believe Bobby is going to hurt you again." He said before walking out.

She sighed. She had hoped eventually her brother would come around. But she and Bobby had been together for five years and married for four years. And in all that time, Phil never liked Bobby. And she was finally realizing he never would.

She picked up the phone and called Brianne. She needed some sister advice. "Hey what's up, sis?" Brianne said.

"I just thought you would like to know that Bobby isn't the father of Alexa's baby."

"Well, that's great. Now you and Bobby have nothing to stop you from working things out."

"Phil was here." She added. "And he had some thoughts."

"I bet he did." Brianne replied. "You would think after five years, he would like Bobby."

"Yeah, never gonna happen. He pretty much went into the whole rant about Bobby being a liar, and selfish and conceited. Like I didn't know that. Well, the selfish and conceited part. That's just how Bobby comes off to people."

Brianne laughed. "Let's hope Phil is realizing, finally, that you and Bobby aren't going to break up."

"Let's hope." Allie added. "Well, I better go. Bobby brought Carlie back."

"Did anything happen?"

"No, we are following the therapist's recommendation of no intimate contact."

"Well, that won't last much longer."

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Talk to you later." Brianne said before hanging up. She sighed once she did. She had no idea how to get Phil to back off of Allie. But she would try and she hoped he would listen to her. She called Phil and told him to come over. She was going to get him to back off. "I'm going to kill you." She said when he showed up.

"Allie called you?"

"Yes, she did." Brianne replied. "Phil, we have talked about this. Allie isn't going to leave Bobby. She loves him. You need to come to terms with it. It's been five years. You need to get over whatever you don't like about Bobby."

"I will never get over it." Phil replied.

"What exactly made you hate Bobby?" She asked him.

"From the moment I met him, something about Bobby Roode rubbed me the wrong way. I knew immediately he was a selfish, conceited person. He only thinks of himself. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Well, I guess I should include money in that too. Because Bobby is a rich, selfish, conceited person. It's always about what he wants."

"That's not true." Brianne said. "Bobby cares about Allie and Carlie. He loves them both."

"Then why did he cheat on her? If he cares about them and her so much, why did someone else manage to get him into her bed?" He looked at Brianne. "If you love someone, you won't cheat that person. So, he can't love her if he would cheat on her. Can you give a real reason?"

"Because things happen. Mistake happens." Brianne replied. "Allie went with mom to Chicago to deal with Auntie. You and I didn't want to go. And it was a long time that Allie and Bobby didn't see each other. Bobby made a mistake. He was lonely and feeling neglected by Allie because she was a new mom. Her focus was on Carlie. He apologized to her and he deeply regrets the affair. Allie has forgiven him. They are working it out. Allie loves him and she wants to be married to him. If you don't want to push Allie away or make her choose between you two. You need to let it go. Because she will choose Bobby." She looked at him. "Think about that."

He sighed. "I just can't support her going back to him. I just don't think he is for her. I have never thought he was."

"Alright, you think that. Would be too much to ask for you put it on the back burner and just be a brother. Let Allie live her life."

He sighed again. "I don't know." He looked at her. "I don't know that I can do that. All I see is the selfish, conceited person who lied to my sister for months while he screwed around behind her back with a whore assistant. He doesn't deserve Allie or Carlie." He said before walking out.

Brianne sighed. She hoped Phil would think about what she said and realized he just needed to support Allie. She wished she knew exactly what had happened for Phil to hate Bobby as much as he did. She knew it was more than him thinking Bobby was selfish and conceited. She just had no idea what it might be.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday came and Bobby and Allie were back to therapy. "Alright, last week, we left off with Bobby possibly having a baby with his ex mistress. Has that been resolved?" Leah asked them.

"It has." Bobby replied. "I'm not the father of her baby."

"Alright." Leah replied. "And I assume everyone is happy about that."

"I am." Allie replied. "It just makes this a little easier not having to deal with that."

"I agree." Bobby added. "This makes working to save our marriage easier. Having Alexa out of our lives."

"Alright, good." Leah replied. "Now, Allie, you have expressed your fear that Bobby might cheat on you again. That's the worry of almost every wife who has been cheated on. Do you still have that worry that he might be tempted to cheat again?"

"I believe he regrets the affair and while I do worry he might again. I honestly believe he won't." She looked at him. "I know I love him and I know he loves me. So, I honestly believe he won't but the worry will always be there."

"Bobby, your reply?"

"I understand Allie's feelings. It is hard to rebuild trust after it's broken."

"That is true it is." Leah replied. "Do you think you will be tempted to cheat?"

"Temptation is a part of life. I know that. But I won't cheat on Allie again. I love her and Carlie. I see how much this affair hurt them both and I won't do that again." He turned to Alllie. "There is nothing more important to me than you and Carlie."

"Allie?"

"I agree that temptation is a part of life. For everyone." She added. "But hearing how much he loves me and Carlie, I know he won't cheat again. And that helps rebuild the trust that was broken."

"Alright good." Leah replied. "Now that we have that out of the way, I want us to talk about how that trust can be rebuilt. Having trust in your marriage is a big deal. So, what are ways that the trust can be rebuild."

"I believe we have started that." Allie replied. "Alexa is out of our lives. She is no longer working for Bobby. We have been following the rules you set. We have been talking honestly with each other. We are slowing rebuilding the trust."

"That's good." Leah replied. "I'm glad you both are following the no contact rule. It helps with everything. Some couples feel sex is the way to fix their marrige and it's not. You have to be willing to work on everything in the marriage and leave the physical side out."

"And we have." Bobby replied.

"Alright. I have a trust building exercise for you both." Leah said grabbing two small notebooks from the desk. "I want you each to write in this notebook every day for the next week. Each day, you will write your feelings down as well as what you are doing when you are writing them down. Also, if you like, you can write down anything you wish to discuss in therapy." She handed them each one. She looked at them. "Is there something else you wish to discuss?"

"Allie's brother." Bobby replied.

"What about him?"

"He hates me and he makes no bones about it." He replied. "He came to see me and tried to convince me to divorce Allie."

Allie sighed. "He came to see me to ask me to divorce Bobby." She turned to Bobby. "Phil thinks you're a liar, selfish and conceited. And he had to make sure he told me that."

"He said that to me too."

"Alright. Allie, do you feel Bobby is like that?"

"No. Phil doesn't see the side I see of my husband. I know he lied to me about the affair for months but that's over. As for being selfish and conceited, that's just how he comes off to people sometimes. And I'm well aware of that."

"Bobby, do you feel you are those things?"

He laughed a little. "Well, I never really thought about it until Phil brought it up. And I know lied to Allie about the affair. And I guess I can be selfish but everyone can at one point or another. Am I conceited? Yeah, some of the time I am."

Leah laughed. "Alright. Allie, do you agree with Bobby?"

"I do. Everyone can be selfish, me included. And I knew he was conceited the moment we met. And if this sounds odd, I'm sorry. But he's cocky attitude and him being a little conceited is part of what attracted me to him. So, it's not a big revelation."

"Alright." Leah laughed. "Well, I think we made some good progress today. So, see you both Wednesday and remember to write in the notebooks." Both Allie and Bobby headed out and home.

The next few weeks went by as they continued with therapy and writing in the notebooks as requested. They were getting their fears and thoughts out. They were expressing everything they were feeling. Each session helped to rebuild their marriage piece by piece.

"So, how is therapy going?" Brianne asked her sister as they were having coffee at Brianne's house.

"It's going good. We have made a lot of progress. We are rebuilding our marriage piece by piece."

"The month of no intimate contact is soon up right?"

"Next week." Allie replied.

"So what then?"

"Well, Bobby and I have to decide when we want to move back into the same place and where we want to live together with Carlie."

"Are you going back to the house?"

"I don't know. I'm torn." Allie replied. "It is the home we bought together when we got married and the home we were raising Carlie in. But then again, every time I'm there I can't bring myself to go to the master bedroom because I always see him and her together there. Even if we change the bed, it's still in that room that my husband had sex with another woman."

"Do you maybe want to stay in your rental house and have Bobby move in there?"

"Well, no." She replied. "I was thinking about a new house. New start, new house."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah. I also was thinking about a vow renewal ceremony. Everything to make a new start." She looked at her sister. "I mean why not? We can renew our vows, and move into a new house. The perfect way to start anew."

"I can see that being a good thing. Have you talked to Bobby about that?"

"Not yet. I'm going to in therapy this week." She smiled before taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy and nauseous. I haven't eaten today. So my blood sugar is probably low."

"Let me get you something." Brianne said as she headed to the fridge. She took out the fruit salad she had made and put some into a bowl for Allie. "Here you go. Fruit salad."

"Thanks." Allie replied and took some bites. "It's good but did you put in something different than you normally do?"

"No. Everything like always." Brianne looked at her sister. "Does it taste different?" She thought maybe it had gone bad but she had just made it earlier that day.

"It does to me." Allie replied. "Like a metallic taste."

"Metallic?" Brianne said and grabbed a fork and took a bite. "Tastes normal to me." She looked at her sister. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Allie asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Brianne asked again. "When I was pregnant with Sophia, everything tasted like metallic for the first two months."

"Bri, I think we know I can't be pregnant." Allie replied. "I haven't gone in for any kind of fertility treatments. And the doctor said I couldn't get pregnant without the treatments and inviro. And I haven't taken any fertility drugs since we got pregnant with Carlie."

"Maybe you should just take a test anyway."

"Bri, we know I can't be."

"Just take it for me. I have some because Chris and I are trying for another baby."

Allie sighed. "Alright, I will take one. But we both know it will be negative. I can't get pregnant without inviro." She followed Brianne to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test when she got there. She knew she wasn't pregnant. After how much medical help it took to have Carlie, she doubted she was pregnant without any. She and Bobby did inviro twice before it took and she carried Carlie to term. She knew she couldn't be pregnant without medical help.


	13. Chapter 13

Brianne walked into the bathroom after Allie opened the door. "Well, are you?"

"It takes a few minutes." Allie replied just as her watch timer went off. "Alright, let's see what the test says." She picked it up. She looked at it. "It says pregnant." She looked at her sister.

"I knew it." Brianne said with a smile and hugged her.

"I don't understand this." Allie replied.

Brianne looked at her. "You slept with your husband and you don't understand how you're pregnant?"

Allie sighed. "I know how it happens okay. But I mean, all the tests and doctors said no way without fertility drugs and inviro. So, how did it happen without any of that? Because before we had Carlie, Bobby and I tried for years without help."

"It's fate." Brianne smiled. "You were meant to have another one." She looked at her. "You are happy right?"

"Of course I am." Allie replied. "I mean I wanted another baby."

"You just thought you and Bobby would be back to how you were."

"I guess." Allie sighed. "But I'm having a baby. And I'm excited about that."

"You should probably tell Bobby about the baby."

"Yeah, I will tell him when he brings Carlie home."

"Good." Brianne smiled. She was excited for her sister. She knew it might not been the best time since she and Bobby were just now getting back together. But the baby was a blessing none the less.

Allie sat in her house thinking about things. She had made an appointment for the next day to get all the information about the baby. She was shocked about the baby but she was happy about it. She looked at the time and knew Bobby would be there with Carlie any minute. She wondered what he would say about the baby. The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts and she walked over to the door.

"Hey." She said when opened it.

"Hey." Bobby said walking in. "How was your two days Carlie free?"

She laughed. "They were fine but I missed my baby." She said taking Carlie. "Did you have fun with daddy?" Carlie nodded. Allie smiled and put her on the blanket with her toys. She turned to Bobby. "We need to talk."

"Alright." He said as they stood there for a minute. "What about?"

She took a breath. "I don't know how to say this other than to just say it." She looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I took a home test and it said positive. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow for confirmation and to get the information."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes." She replied.

"How? I mean I didn't know you were taking any fertility drugs."

"I wasn't. I haven't taken one since we got pregnant with Carlie."

"So how did this happen?" She laughed and looked at him. "I know how babies are made." He replied. "I just meant everyone said no way without help."

"Well, apparently, without any help at all, we got pregnant." She looked at him. "The baby was probably conceived either when we went on that date to talk or one of the nights you stayed over before the no contact rule."

"I'm shocked."

"But you are happy about the baby?" She asked. She looked at him. "Right?"

"Of course." He walked over and hugged her. "This is great news. You know I wanted more children and the fact that we are having another is the best."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She replied. "I was worried because I know it's soon after everything and we are just getting our marriage back on track."

"We are but it's a good thing." He replied.

"But I think it's good thing too. A new start." She looked at him. "Which I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright." He said as he sat down on the sofa with her. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking since we are starting over. We should sell the house and get another one. And I was thinking maybe renew our wedding vows. A new start all around."

He looked at her and smiled. "I think thats a great idea. I like the idea of new start. New house, new baby, renew our vows and be a family with Carlie and our new little one."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good. Then once the therapist said our no contact rule is over, we will start planning our wedding." He nodded. She was glad he was happy about the baby. She knew all the plans they were making were good. They could start over and heal from the past. Maybe Brianne was right, this baby was a sign of fate telling her that everything was going to be okay and that she and Bobby would be okay.

Brianne smiled as she opened the door to Phil and Julia. She had invited them over for dinner. "Hey, bro." She said to him.

"Hey." He said as they walked in. "I was surprised you called me."

"Well, I thought we should have dinner." Brianne replied.

"I don't want to talk about Allie and her marriage."

"Alright." Brianne said as they sat down at the table and Chris walked in. Once they were eating, she looked at Phil. "So, how are things going?"

"Good. I have been working." Phil replied. "I ran into Wade the other day."

"Really?" She asked looking at him. "You randomly ran into Allie's ex? The one she dated before she met and married Bobby."

"Yeah." He replied. "He was at the restaurant where I was having lunch the other day. He asked about Allie." He looked at her. "I always liked Wade. He was a good guy."

"Maybe he was but Allie didn't want to be with him. She broke up with him right before Becky introduced her to Bobby."

"Well, he asked about Allie."

"Did you tell him she was married? Had a child? And one on the way." Brianne said before she realized it.

"What?" Phil asked. "Did you just say Allie was pregnant?"

Brianne sighed. "Yes." She looked at Phil. "She just found out."

"How is that possible?" Julia asked. It wasn't a secret that Allie and Bobby had trouble conceiving. "I thought she couldn't get pregnant without medical help."

"That's what they thought." Brianne replied. "Allie was surprised. She and Bobby weren't expecting this."

"So, he is the father?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Brianne replied. She looked at him. "Who else would it be?"

"I didn't know." Phil replied. "I thought they had a no contact rule. How would she get pregnant?" He looked at her. "And you said mistakes happen. So, I thought maybe she slept with someone else.

Brianne shook her head. "Allie would never sleep with anyone else." She sighed. "She and Bobby had been together before the no contact rule. So, it was one of those times that Allie got pregnant."

"I can't believe this." Phil sighed. "Now she will never leave him. He just found a way to get what he wanted as always."

"Phil, Bobby wasn't the only person in the bed when this kid was made. Allie was too. They both had no idea she would get pregnant. So, Bobby didn't do anything on purpose or to get what he wanted." She sighed. "Phil, Allie and Bobby are going to stay together. They are expecting another baby. You need to get over it now." She looked at him. "What exactly did Bobby do to make you hate him?"

Phil sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." He replied. He looked at Julia. She was the only one who knew what his problem with Bobby was. "Let's just have dinner." He replied. Everyone nodded and they continued to eat.

Phil sighed to himself. He had no idea what he could do to break Allie's marriage up. He just wanted her to be happy and do what she wanted. And he didn't think Bobby would let her do that. He would never like Bobby and he wasn't going to pretend he did. Despite what both his sisters said, he knew Bobby controlled Allie and her life. And no one could convince him of anything different.


	14. Chapter 14

A month later, Allie and Bobby arrived at the mediator's office. They had finished up their court ordered therapy and it had really helped them work through the issues and fix their marriage. Allie sat by Chris and Bobby sat by Byron Sexton, his lawyer.

"Alright." Sarah Orton said. "I have read over what the therapist said. So, I just have some questions for you both." She said looking at them. "Allie, have you withdrawn your petition for divorce?"

"Yes." She replied. "I had my lawyer withdraw it."

"Alright." Sarah said making the note. "So, you have both decided to stay married?"

"Yes." Allie replied. "We want to stay married."

"Yes, we want to stay married." Bobby replied.

Sarah nodded. "Alright, then petition for divorce is withdrawn and this mediation is over and therapy as well." She made some notes. "I hope you both can make the marriage work. Good luck." She said getting up and leaving.

Chris looked at Allie. "Congratulations on the baby." He said to her. "And renewing your wedding vows."

"Thanks." Allie replied with a smile. He nodded and headed out. She looked at her husband. "Are you off today? I thought we could have lunch and maybe talk about the wedding?"

"I am off today." He smiled and kissed her. "I wanted to spend the day with you."

She smiled. "Good. Then lets go." He nodded and they headed out. She was ready for them to renew their wedding vows and start the new chapter in their lives.

Brianne looked at Phil. "You know she's planning their renewal ceremony." She said as they were in her kitchen. "I think it's time you made the peace with this and you tell Allie that you support her and you will get along with her husband."

Phil sighed. He had tried numberous times to talk to Allie and get her to see his point of view. But she wouldn't listen. She was determined to stay married to Bobby and rebuild their marriage and life. She kept telling him that nothing was going to change things. She loved Bobby and their family and she wasn't going to divorce him just because Phil thought she should. He was tempted to share with her why he hated Bobby so much. But he decided against it.

Brianne looked at him. "Well? Are you going to finally be the supportive big brother?"

"I have no choice right?" He replied.

"No, you don't. Allie loves her husband and the family they have together. He cheated on her and she forgave him and decided to stay with him. I really don't think anything is going to break up that marriage."

He sighed again. "Well, I guess since I have no choice. I will call Allie and meet with her and tell her I support this."

"I hope you will be more convincing to her." Brianne replied. "And eventually you will mean it."

"Bri, I'm sorry if I don't really believe in this. But because I love Allie and it's obvious she isn't going to leave him, I will tell her I support this and I will be nice to Bobby. No matter how much I dislike him."

"Well, I guess that's all we can ask for." Brianne replied. He nodded.

After he left Brianne, he called Allie and asked her to meet him. He had practiced what he was going to say to her.

"What's so important?" Allie asked when she got to his house.

"I wanted to tell you that I have changed my mind." He said to her.

"Changed your mind about what?"

"About your marriage and your husband." He sighed. "Brianne helped me see that you love Bobby and staying in this marriage is what you want. That, despite everything that happened, you love him and you forgave him for the affair. That you want to renew your marriage vows. So, I'm going to support you. And I wish you nothing but happiness."

Allie smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. I know this was hard. I know how much you fought this. And I truly appreciate the effort you are going to make with Bobby. I want you both to get along and I want our entire family to be happy and together."

"And we will."

She smiled. "Well, I have a wedding to plan. I will see you later." He nodded as she walked out.

"So, you finally came around?" Julia asked her husband.

"Not entirely but Brianne made me see that Allie isn't going to change her mind. So, I either support her or I could risk losing my relationship with her. And I don't want to lose my sister."

"Well, then if you are going to support this, then I do too." She smiled and kissed her husband. "A team."

"A team." He repeated. She nodded.

She looked at him. "Have you thought about telling Allie the reason you hate him?"

"No." He sighed. "It won't change her mind because it's my issue with him, not hers. So, I'm going to bite my tongue and stay quiet and pretend to support this train wreck."

Julia nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"It is." He replied. She nodded in agreement.

Allie arrived home and headed in. She and Bobby had sold their other home and bought a new one. It was another step in starting over. She picked up the box at the door and put it on the kitchen table. She opened it and saw it was the invitations to the renewal ceremony. She smiled and looked it over. It was perfect. They had decided to invite a few friends and family to the renewal. Everything was planned and it was going to simple this time. Their first wedding was over the top. It was her dream, fairytale wedding. It was perfect. This time, the wedding was about her and Bobby and Carlie and the new baby. A restart and she wanted it to be personal and simple. She heard the door open and knew it was Bobby with Carlie.

"How was the park?" She asked when they walked into the kitchen.

"It was fun. She had fun. I think she brought all the sand from the sandbox with her." He laughed.

Allie smiled and took Carlie from him. "She always does." She kissed her daughter on the head and put her in the highchair and gave her a snack. "So, Phil wanted to tell me that he is going to support our marriage and be nice to you."

Bobby looked at her. "He's going to be nice to me?"

"That's what he said. He wants to change how he's been. So, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Well, I guess if he can try, I can try too."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. If everyone gets along, it's better for everyone."

"I agree." He replied. "So, I'm willing to try and get along with him."

"Alright. Now that we have that settled. We got the invitations for our ceremony." She said and handed him one. "And they look amazing."

"They are just like you wanted."

"Yes, they are." She smiled. "And I got a call from the wedding planner and everything is set. We are all good for our ceremony. And I can't wait to be married to you."

He laughed and kissed her. "You know we are married."

"I know." She smiled. "But this is a new start. So, I can't wait to be married to you."

He smiled. "And I can't wait to be married to you." She smiled and kissed him. In a month, they would have their renewal ceremony. And she would be four months pregnant. She wanted to have the renewal ceremony before she got extremely pregnant. She couldn't wait for the next chapter in their life.


	15. Chapter 15

The next month flew by and soon Allie was standing in the bride's room of the hotel waiting to walk down the aisle to remarry Bobby. "You look beautiful." Brianne said as they stood there.

"Thanks." Allie smiled as she stood there in the simple, off white dress. She had a single flower in her hair instead of a veil this time. "I knew a simple dress was perfect."

"I agree." Brianne replied. "And it's perfect." Allie smiled. "Now let's go get you remarried to your husband." Allie nodded and they headed out of the room.

Allie smiled as she walked down the aisle as the music started. She took her place by Bobby and they turned to the officiant.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate with Bobby and Allie as they renew their marriage vows." The officiant started. "Allie and Bobby said their original vows four years ago. And the last four years haven't been easy but that's the case with most marriages. But Bobby and Allie made it through and today they renew their vows. And they have chosen to write their own." He looked at Bobby. "Bobby, say your vows to Allie."

Bobby turned to Allie. "Allie, on our original wedding day, I never imagined I would love you more than I did that day. But standing here with you today, I do love you more than I ever have. I am so grateful that you saw passed the mistake I made and gave me this second chance with you and our daughter and our baby-to-be. You are the person I was always meant to be with. And I know I will always love you."

Allie smiled and looked at him. "I always knew we were meant to be. I knew from our first date. Life is always hard and things get in the way. But over the last four years, we have made a family and a life together. The last few months, we have had to overcome things. But we have and we are stronger now. I love you and having this family with you, is the best thing in the world. I can't wait to see what life has in store for us."

"The rings." The officiant said taking them from the best man and matron of honor. The rings were the same ones that they had given to each other four years earlier.

"I, Bobby,take you, Allie, to be my wife and regive you this ring as a symbol of our life together." He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

Allie smiled as she took his ring from the officiant. "I, Allie, take you, Bobby, to be my husband and regive you this ring as a symbol of our life together." She slid the ring on.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I here by pronounce you husband and wife. You may your wife." Bobby smiled as he kissed her. "I present for you, Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Roode."

Bobby took her hand and they headed up the aisle to the reception. Allie smiled as they did. They were remarried and the ceremony was exactly like Allie had wanted. Simple and full of the love they shared. They headed to the reception and greeted the guests. Allie was glad that Phil and her family seemed to be happy and were enjoying the reception. She knew all of her family was still working to forgive Bobby and get things back to normal.

"You look beautiful." Greta said to her daughter as she hugged her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm just glad everything went fine."

"Of course it would." Greta smiled. "Now, you go enjoy this reception with your husband and daughter."

Allie smiled and walked over to where Bobby was with Carlie. She smiled and picked up her daughter. "Are we ready to have our first dance?" She asked. He smiled and took her hand as the three of them went to the dance floor. The song they danced to at their first wedding played.

After their dance, they headed to cut the cake. Allie and Bobby both made sure Carlie helped cut it. It was suppose to be a celebration of their family. And the three of them doing it together was the perfect way to show that.

Brianne walked over to them. "Alright, give me the kid and you guys go enjoy a second honeymoon."

Allie laughed. She kissed Carlie. "Alright, baby girl. You go enjoy the time with Aunt Brianne. And me and daddy will see you in a few days."

Carlie hugged her and then Bobby. "Luv you."

"We love you too baby." Allie said hugging her again. Bobby hugged Carlie next and they were soon on their way to the bridal suite to have their wedding night and then off to their second honeymoon in Dominican Republic. Their first one they had gone to Italy and Greece.

"This day went well." Bobby said as they got the bridal suite.

"It did" She smiled and kissed him. "Now we can enjoy this day." He pulled her close and kissed her this time. They were quickly undressed and lost in each other.

Brianne looked at Phil as they were all at their mom's house. "I'm glad you behaved yourself today."

"Well, it was pretty obvious they are going to stay married. So, I took your advice and just went along with things."

"Well, I'm glad you did." She smiled. "Now we can put all of this behind us." He nodded in agreement. While he still wasn't happy about his sister forgiving Bobby and staying married to him. He knew his sisters were right. He had to support it and be the brother they needed.

Julia looked at Phil as they arrived home. "The ceremony was nice."

"Yeah it was." He replied.

"Are you really ready to let go of your hatred for Bobby?"

"I don't know about that. But I'm going to get along with him." He sighed. "I just can't get over what he did. Not just the cheating on Allie but the other thing."

"You know he probably has no idea it was you." Julia replied. "I mean wouldn't he have said something by now?"

"I don't know. He could not want anyone to know, like I don't." He looked at her. "I'm not telling Allie because it really has nothing to do with her. It's Bobby. I can't forget it was him and I won't." He looked at his wife. "My business hasn't been the same since. Yes, we've made money and done well. But not as well as we could have." He added. "But I have to support my sister if I don't want to lose her. So, I'm going to do that."

Julia nodded. She knew Phil would keep his word and pretend to be okay with Bobby and Allie. But she knew he wouldn't be, not really.


	16. Chapter 16

Well this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I am considering a prequel to when they met and you find out exactly what happened between him and Phil.

Thanks again to everyone who has read this one.

* * *

The next few months went by fast and Allie was soon in her ninth month. She and Bobby had found out they were expecting a little boy. After the renewal ceremony, she and Bobby had rebuilt their life together. All the thoughts and feelings about the past were laid to rest. Allie had really and truly forgiven him for his affair. She knew it was a one time mistake and he wouldn't cheat on her again. Her family had finally forgiven him with the exception of Phil. But he was always nice and supportive around them. Even thought they knew he wasn't happy, it was nice that he made the effort. Brianne and Chris were expecting again. And they were very excited.

"Ready for the baby to here?" Brianne asked as she sat in the room with Allie. Allie had been in labor for almost 14 hours. Bobby had been out of town on business and rushed home when Brianne called him.

"I am." Allie replied. "Thanks for getting Chris to get Bobby out of here. He hovers when I'm in labor and it just annoys."

Brianne laughed. "I understand." She said just as Allie had a contraction.

"God, where is the drugs?" Allie asked. "I have to be dilated enough for them."

"Let me see." Brianne said and walked out of the room. She found the doctor who went to examine Allie.

"Alright, Allie, it looks like you are 7 centimeters dilated so, we can give you the medication." He said. "And I don't think it will be too much longer." He said as he injected her IV with the medication. Once he had, he left the room to check on other patients.

Bobby walked into the room after the doctor left. "Is it time?" He asked.

"No." Brianne laughed. "He was just giving her the pain medication. But it shouldn't be too long."

"Alright." He said sitting by Allie. "Our son will be here soon."

"We still didn't decide on a name." She said to him.

"Well, how about naming him after me? He could be Robert Francis the third."

"And we would call him Trey?" She asked. "Or RJ?"

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"Well, if thats what you want, then I think it's good."

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "We don't have to name him after me."

"No, we should. I like Trey."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "I want us to agree on the name. There are other possibilities."

"No, I like it." She replied. "I really like it."

"Alright, if you're sure you like it, then okay." He looked at her. "I just wanted us to agree on the name."

"I like it." She replied. "Remember how hard it was to name Carlie. It took us forever to decide on her name. So, we will have Carlie Elisabeth and Robert Francis. Carlie and Trey. I like it."

Bobby smiled at her. "I like them too."

Allie smiled and took his hand. She was ready for the baby to come. She wanted to welcome their son into the world.

The next few hours went by and finally, it was time for Allie to deliver the baby. She was rolled into the delivery room and an hour later, Robert Francis Roode the third was born. Allie smiled as the doctor handed her the baby.

"He's perfect." She said to her husband.

"He is." He smiled and kissed her. They had two healthy children and he couldn't ask for anything more.

Allie was soon taken to a room and Brianne brought Carlie to see her and to see the baby. "Miss Carlie, what do you think about your little brother?"

"Brother." Carlie said pointing to him.

"Yes, that is your brother, Trey." Allie said to her.

"Lwittle."

Allie laughed. "Yes, he is little right now. He will get bigger and you can play with him." Carlie kissed the baby on the head and Allie kissed her before Brianne took her out. Allie looked at her husband. "I think Carlie likes him."

"I think so too and she will be happier when he can play with her." He laughed.

"Yeah, I agree." Allie smiled.

"Hey, you should be sleeping since Trey is sleeping." Bobby said to her. He looked at her. "So, any more after this one?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She replied. "I'm not sure we can have another miracle baby where we don't do fertility drugs or inviro." She laughed. "The doctor this time said he was stunned that I got pregnant on my own. It really was a miracle."

"Well, even if we don't get another miracle, we can do the inviro again."

She nodded. "I think it's something we should consider and talk about after we deal with Carlie and Trey for the moment." She looked at him. "But know, I wouldn't mind another baby. When the time is right."

He smiled. "Now, you really should rest." She nodded. He kissed her on the lips and put the baby in the bassinet. He turned around and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and sat down in the chair between her and the baby. He was so happy that everything was good between them. They had managed to work through the affair and stay married. And now they had two beautiful children. They had restarted their life together and things were better than ever. And it was all he could ask for. He had a beautiful family with the woman he loved more than anything. Life couldn't get better.


End file.
